It is common for electronic devices to include an antenna or multiple antennas capable of receiving and/or transmitting electromagnetic (“EM”) energy in the form of EM radio waves. Further, these electronic devices typically enclose the antenna(s) within a housing that also encloses several other components. In some cases, the housing is formed from a metal, such as aluminum, which may interfere with transmission and receipt of EM radio waves. In these cases, the housing may include a thin non-metal portion which allows EM radio waves to permeate through the housing. However, this presents several challenges. For example, securing the non-metal portion (such as plastic) to a metal housing may disengage, or deflect from, the metal housing if a load or force is exerted on the electronic device, such as during a drop event. Also, laminating the non-metal material is difficult in instances where the non-metal portion is relatively thin, as adhesive or other securing means tends to appear on the exterior surface of the housing, which is undesired.
The non-metal portion may also extend around a sidewall of the enclosure. In these locations (on the sidewall), the enclosure includes a space or void filled only with material used to form the non-metal portion. These locations also form part of a base that receives a display panel and cover glass. As a result, the display panel and the cover glass may subject the non-metal portion to breaking or cracking during a drop event.